Things That Kill in the Night
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: [PLEASE READ THE FINAL VERSION OF THIS DISCONTINUED FANFIC: "THE NIGHT"] Dusk City is known for its cloudy skies and dark apperance... and the creatures that come out to feast on humans at night. [SoRoku vampire fic]
1. Moon Fall

MHC: Man, I'm having another vampire buzz, ne!

Sora: and I'm about to have dinner… (smirks at Roxas)

Roxas: Oh sh—!

-+-

A boy with blonde hair and clear blue eyes stared up into the sky when he heard the rattle of thunder echo through the skies. "Rain again…" Around this time, the sun would disappear behind the mountains and leave an artistic array of soft colors that would tickle the clouds pink and envelope the sky orange. Back in Twilight Town, they would call it a 'sunset'.

In Dusk City, it would be much rather preferred as 'nightfall'. But then again, it was almost _always _night there. Roxas trudged the streets as he watched the minor shower of rain hit the ground in rhythm of his footsteps. After a short time, the rain ceased and the clouds returned to their ash gray rather than the smoky gray that emitted raindrops. The city had regular on and off showers, and in the winter, the same but snow. 'This place needs to lighten up…' The blonde thought—he was usually a bit angsty himself, but that didn't mean the whole city had to be too.

Just then, loud bells sounded off in the distance, instantly yanking Roxas away from his deep thoughts. "Oh shit! It can't be moon-rise already?!" The bell continued to sound, covering the whole city a fearful outlook. In Twilight Town the Twilight Tower bells signaled everyone to retire to their homes and relax for the rest of the day; giving a warm humble feeling… but here, in Dusk City that is, the clock tower bells meant to close up shop, get home, lock your doors and windows and wait in fear the rest of the night until daybreak. The reason because of this: _Them_. The ones who feast upon the innocent to eliminate their hunger; the ones who would battle their own sibling for a scrap of meat; the ones who howl at the moons presence—the Lycans—or known to some as the Werewolves. These creatures hide in the day while strike at night while people least expect it and eat until nothing is left—that's why they call it moon down.

But it's not just them the city-folk fear; it is also the ones who drink blood and hunt down the Lycans—the Vampires. They appear as regular people who seem to want to help others find their way home and when they're not looking… they're dead. By now, everyone was accustomed to this routine as they would set out cattle and other animals so the creatures would feast upon them instead… but sometimes, it didn't work very well…

A second warning of the bell rang and Roxas dashed down the street as fast as he could—he didn't care were he was going or how he got there; he just needed to get out of the open! By now, the streets were empty. A few cars and some empty sales-racks here and there but not a living thing was in sight. The blonde stopped for a moment to catch his breath, leaning on a wall for support. 'Hopefully there's a motel close by…' Roxas thought as he scanned his surrounding a bit for some ground coverage.

Just then, in the distance, a loud howl was heard, then two, then three and it sprouted out into dozens. "Oh no…" Roxas gasp as his eyes widened. Not caring that he still didn't catch all of his breath, he took off onto the streets again, frantically searching for a place to hide. Roxas looked behind himself to see if he was being followed, and fortunately there was nothing but the dimmed and empty neon colored streets. 'Thank God…' Roxas thought to himself relieved when suddenly, he crashed into something—better yet—_somebody_. "Oof!" The blonde fell back onto the wet ground. "Yowch…" He rose up slowly and supported himself on his elbows. "Jeez man! What the hell are you doing out here?!" Roxas yelled out and the figure turned around to reveal a man wearing a black leather trench-coat with chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Nothing much," The man started, giving Roxas a Cheshire cat like grin and the blonde's eyes widened at the sight: The man had two sharpened teeth on either side of the top row of his teeth. "Just getting a little… _midnight snack_." He finally finished and Roxas gasped, urging himself to run, crawl… do _SOMETHING_ besides sit there and wait for his demise!

The man took a step foreword and Roxas finally got his body to move, scooting back away from the man before getting up and running like he never ran before. The brunette smiled again and watched as his dinner sprinted off. 'Well, this should be amusing…'

-+-

MHC: I set you all off with a cliffy, ne! Muaha!

Roxas: Whew!

Sora: But I'm hunnnngggrrryyyyy…

MHC: Go eat the people who don't review or give me flames or something.

Sora: Okay! Read and review nicley or I'll come after you!


	2. Run, Run, Run

MHC: Yay! The next chapter, ne! I'm SO EXCITED!!!

Sora: Finally I get to eat!!

Roxas: Dammit…

MHC: Here's a small warning; Roxas cusses a bit, ne!

-+-

Roxas ran down the street faster than anything you might've seen, not caring that his side was aching fiercely. He took a turn and dashed into a random alley to try and throw the vampire off and after about five minutes of running stopped to catch his breath. His pants were rigged and his heart was beating so fast, he wouldn't be surprised if it burst through his chest! Checking his surroundings, he sighed in relief that no one was there. 'That was a close one…'

"_**Boo."**_

Someone spoke into his ear in a dark and almost seductive tone—making chills run down the blonde's spine. Roxas whipped around only to meet those sapphire orbs again. "You…" Roxas trailed off as his voice caught in his throat, making the vampire smile at him for the second time that night. "Oh please, did you think you could get rid of me _that_ easily?" The brunette leaned in to press his lips against the other's ear, making the blonde freeze. "How about I give you a head-start…?" Roxas gulped as his body shook with each passing second.

"Run."

The command took full affect on the blonde as he backed away and then turned around to start running again. The brunette smiled and was about to walk after him when a female voice from behind rang out. "Sora, stop playing with your food!" She joked, patting him on the back. The girl had wine-red hair and deep fuchsia eyes that had a hint of lust in them. She was also wearing a petite black dress that was long enough to be fancy but short enough to move freely in. Sora smiled at his friend. "Like you're no different, Kairi."

Kairi giggled and touched a wall and a map suddenly appeared, showing two moving dots—one blue and one white—and a red and pink dot standing still. Kairi was a halfa; meaning she part vampire part witch. She was turned during the 'Great Slaughter' as they would call, a time long ago when the Lycans, Vampires and spell casters were hunted down and killed. She was half-alive when Sora found her, and decided to turn her to save her life; they were friends ever since. Kairi pointed to the blue one. "If you head him off at the next two rooftops, Riku won't get him." She referred to the white one as Riku. "You know how he is, being a Lycan and all…" It's true—their friend Riku was a Lycan who once even tried to kill Sora but then betrayed his own kind and the Vampires let him live with them; letting him out every full moon to feast. "Thanks Kai." Sora said with a smile and jumped up to a nearby fire escape ladder and then climbed the many stairs to reach the top. Kairi waved and with a flick of her wrist disappeared.

Meanwhile, Roxas had totally forgotten about avoiding both the Vampires and the Lycans that still prowled the streets, and focused on getting away from that one particular vampire who was probably chasing him this second!

'Gotta hide, gotta hide…!' He repeated in his head as he ran into another alleyway but only to stop at the horrid site before him: a Lycan with silver hair (A/N: Guess who?) was greedily feasting upon a 40 year-old man, letting blood drip all over its fur and onto the concrete. 'Don't say anything…' The blonde thought, backing out of the alley as quietly as he could—his crystalline blue eyes never leaving the gruesome scene. Just when he made it to the entrance of the alley, he bumped into a garbage can, knocking it over and making a loud clanging noise and trash fly all over the ground—snapping the Lycan out of it's feeding frenzy and onto the blonde. "Oh _fuck_…" Roxas whispered as he watched the Lycan toss its dinner aside and approach its dessert. "Oh fuck…!" Roxas repeated louder as he sprinted away and back onto the street, hearing the Lycan howl loudly and earning a few more in response—apparently telling other Lycans there's another meal for the one who catches it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, more and more Lycans entered the scene, looking at Roxas hungrily. Suddenly, gunshots were heard and a few Lycans were on the concrete dead and vampires stood proudly over them while licking their lips seductively. The blonde groaned and continued to sprint away from the scene while the Lycans and Vampires battled over a meal that was long gone. After a while, Roxas was finally far away enough to stop by a wall and take a break. Still panting, he leaned his back against the brick wall and slumped down until he was sitting on the concrete. Putting his hand to his chest, he felt his rapid heart beat slow down until its normal pace returned. "I'll probably loose about 10 pounds until the night ends…" The blonde joked to himself, as he rested his head on the wall and looked up at the sky. 'Why me…?' He thought as the moon hovered over him in a mocking way. "Fuck you." He mumbled as if speaking to the full moon and it hid behind a few clouds in shame.

Just then, someone jumped over a building onto another one and their shadow glided over Roxas, drawing the boy's attention to the figure standing on a rooftop. "Ah, shit, not again?!" Roxas groaned as he got up from his break and ran into the alley next to him.

Sora looked down to see his prey running down the alley below him, unfortunately, the blond failed to realize it was a dead-end… 'Perfect…' Sora thought, licking his lips in anticipation—it's about time he ended this game. Roxas ran through the alley, focusing on the vampire that watched from the rooftop. Just when he turned his head to look in front of him, he noticed the wall that he would most likely hit if he didn't stop. "Holy—!" He immediately stopped, bumping into the wall softly. "Oh no…" Roxas whispered, roaming his hands over the wall to be sure there wasn't a trap door of anything to lead him to safety. "No, no, no… NO!!!" He yelled pounding his fists onto the bricks while cursing everything to Hell for his mistake.

Sora smiled as the blonde yelled in anger at the brick wall and decided it was time for his dinner. Jumping from the roof we was on, he landed with ease behind Roxas, making the boy spin around where his back was against the wall and a horrified expression graced his features. "No…" Roxas whispered while Sora approached him. "_Yes_…" Sora whispered back with a smirk as he put his hands on either side of his head. "Now that I've caught you fare and square, let's discuss my reward…" The brunette said gesturing to his neck. Then suddenly, a click echoed through the alleyway and Sora was staring face to face with a gun.

"Hold it you mother fucker," Roxas started with a small smile. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off." Sora's smirk grew wider. "I'll give you a good reason why you _should_." The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Go ahead… Shoot. I dare you." Roxas growled and pulled the trigger, the loud noise making his eyes squeeze shut.

After a second of silence the blonde felt a small tug on his wrist and opened one of his eyes to see the brunette merely moved his head out of the way to dodge the bullet and had Roxas' wrist in his hand. "You think just because you have a gun doesn't mean I can't dodge it? Ha!" Sora laughed and twisted the blondes wrist, making him cry out in pain and drop the gun. The brunette pinned the blonde's hand above his head and then, making another attempt to get free, he tried to punch the vampire; only to have his fist grabbed, making it stop just right in front of the other's face. "Still trying to fight back huh?" He pinned the wrist above his head along with the other one. "That's not gonna work." "Fuck you!" Roxas spat and Sora laughed again. "I like you, you're spunky." Sora said nicely and brought one of his hands to support Roxas' chin with his index finger and thumb. Roxas growled and Sora smiled, harshly jerking the blonde's face to the side and exposing his neck.

The brunette dragged his gaze over the blonde's neck before leaning in and grazing his fangs over the pale skin; making Roxas' breath catch in his throat and biting his lip to hold back a moan. 'I'm not enjoying this… I _can't_ be enjoying this…! Oh god, I'm about to die and all I can think of is enjoying this!!' The blonde panicked in his mind and Sora grinned mischievously when he felt Roxas' heart beat pick up the pace under his skin. "You know," The brunette started, pulling back from Roxas' skin—giving the boy a small glint of hope that he would live. "We haven't had a proper introduction. I'm Sora." Roxas' eye twitched, five seconds ago he was about to drain him dry and now he wants to get on a first name basis? The _nerve_! "I'm Roxas; not that it's any of your mother-fucking business." Roxas said with a scowl and Sora traced his thumb across Roxas' soft lips. "Nice to meet you, Roxas." The brunette said, bringing his face closer to the blonde's; their lips only a few centimeters apart. "Oh and… Feel free to moan."

The next thing he knew, Sora's lips crushed against his in a heated kiss and Roxas' eyes widened in shock—hundreds of thoughts ran through his head all at the same time telling him what and what not to do. But then one thought stood out through all the rest: _'Kiss him back.'_

Almost as if he were under a trance, the blonde's eyes fluttered closed and he started to lean into the kiss, making Sora smile a bit. The blonde moaned softly and Sora let go of his hands that were still pinned above his head, wrapping his now free arms around the other boy's waist. Normally, Roxas would've shoved Sora off of him and made a break for it now that his arms were free, but instead, he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and ran his fingers through the vampire's hair. Sora swiped his tongue over Roxas' bottom lip, asking for entrance witch was instantly granted. The boys' tongues battled for dominance and after a moment, Sora won.

They broke the kiss for air, leaving a small spit trail as both boys panted softly. Sora smiled and Roxas blushed slightly. 'I just kissed a vampire…' The next thing the blonde knew, Sora was violently kissing and nipping his neck as he grinded their hips together; earning a loud moan. "Uhn… Sora…" Roxas gasped out when he felt the brunette's hands slip under his shirt and search his torso. 'Well, now I have him saying my name… let's see what happens when I take it all the way…' Sora smirked against his neck as Roxas tossed his head back in a moan, exposing his neck to the fullest.

Things were just getting heated when a loud chime of the clock tower bells rang, making Sora tear away from Roxas' body and look at the sky in shock. "Fuck…!" Roxas followed his gaze to see the darkness in the night sky was replaced by a misty overcoat and a hardly noticeable orange light was emitting from the city tops. 'Sunrise…' Roxas thought and Sora turned around for a moment. "Well, it's about time I take my leave," the brunette smiled before stealing a chaste kiss from the blonde's lips and hopping onto a fire escape. "See ya later, Roxas!" And in a split second, Sora disappeared onto the rooftops, leaving Roxas in slight shock. After about 2 minutes of standing there and doing nothing, he brought his fingers up to his slightly bruised lips, stroking the pale digits across them softly. 'I just kissed a vampire…' Suddenly, a large amount of anger erupted inside the blonde as he yelled out in anger. "I KISSED A MOTHER FUCKING VAMPIRE!!!"

He stalked out of the alley, still in anger, and stomped down the street. 'I let him _kiss_ me! A _VAMPIRE_! I should of fucking shot him a second time! Fuck!' After about 30 minutes of cursing and walking down the long streets, he came to a small apartment complex and entered, and without a second thought; he angrily stomped up the stairs. After he walked up the second flight, he paused and punched the wall. "You cheap little FUCK! You actually enjoyed it!" Roxas scolded himself and someone on the other side of the wall yelled. "HEY! If you're gonna annoying someone, go find a vampire!!" Roxas punched the wall again and yelled back. "I already did you prick face!!" The person went silent as the blonde hissed and continued to the next flight of stairs.

After the forth flight, he finally reached his room. With a sigh, he pulled out the keys and unlocked his door.

Stepping into the dark room, he switched on a lamp; earning a muffled groan. "Turn out the light…" An annoyed voice came from the pull-out bed connected to the couch as the figure covered his head with a pillow. Another figure next to him stirred a bit before bringing the blankets over his head. Roxas smiled softly as the figure took the pillow off his head to reveal a man around the age of 21 with long, spiky fire-red hair and emerald green eyes with two upside-down purple triangles tattooed under them. "…Roxas? Did you just come home?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah, Axel." The figure next to the Axel yawned. "What's going on?" The other person on the pull-out bed was 20 and had dirty blonde hair that looked like a mullet with ocean-blue eyes that looked tired. "It's five o'clock in the morning Roxas, were have you been?" The other blond said worriedly, glancing at the clock and back at him.

"Well…" Roxas cut himself off with a yawn. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm really tired…" "I'm sure you are." The blonde said sarcastically and the red-head rubbed his eye. "Don't dawn on him, Demyx; I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason why he's been gone all night." Axel pulled Demyx to his chest. "Besides, he needs some rest—we've all been pulling a few all-nighters lately." Demyx smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" Roxas started to walk over to his room and waved. "Goodnight you guys." "Night." The two responded softly before resuming their regular positions.

Since Roxas had drained all of his energy out by running around all night and then throwing a hissy fit on his way home, he opened his door and kicked off his shoes. Trudging over to his bed, he jumped onto the soft comforter and crawled under his warm blankets—since he was so tired, he didn't even bother changing into his pajamas. The blonde buried his face into the fluffy pillow while hugging another one to his chest. 'I'm so tired…' He thought, feeling himself start to fall asleep.

The last thought that came to his mind before drifting into dream-land was the mysterious Sora who kissed him not too long ago.

-+-

MHC: Yes, I know the ending was a piece of crap but it's 1:23 AM and I'm freaking tired, ne!

Roxas: You should really stop pulling all-nighters.

MHC: Well, like Axel said; "We've all been pulling all-nighters lately."

Sora: Hey, how did Roxas get a gun anyway?

MHC: You'll find that out in the next chapter, ne.

Roxas: Read and review nicely or I'll shoot you next! But this time, I won't miss!


	3. Satisfying Hunger

MHC: I made it to the third chapter without putting it on hold for a month, ne! YAY!!!

Sora: So… hungry…

Roxas: Geez Sora, you look like you fell into a barrel of flour!

Sora: (collapses)

Roxas: Holy crap!

-+-

She was taunting him.

By every single means, she was fucking taunting him! Sora stared with his mouth slightly open and a little drool oozing out of the corner; watching as the whine-haired girl brought the whine glass, which was filled to the brim with a particular red liquid, to her lips and slowly took a small sip. Kairi probably _knew_ Sora let his dinner go at sunrise but she never knew he didn't grab someone else on his way back.

The brunette licked his lips as sweat started to bead down his forehead. Normally, he would never even think to go _near_ blood that would be drunk by the glass because he himself preferred it fresh; but Kairi was sure making this hard as hell to keep that under-wraps… The girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Sora? You look like you just saw a huge group of 17 year-old girls just waiting to be sucked dry!" Sora twitched and Kairi raised the glass to her lips once more.

That's when he snapped.

Literally jumping out of his chair, Sora landed on the table and yanked the glass from his friends hand; earning a gasp. The brunette gulped down the blood in a quick motion, slightly gagging at the foul taste, and slammed it back down on the table, making the glass crack a bit. Sora panted heavily, not caring that some of the blood dribbled down his chin and Kairi looked at him, baffled. Other coven members stared at the two from all ends of the table before Sora finally backed down into his chair. Wiping the corner of his mouth the back of his hand, he blushed and Kairi smirked deviously. "I knew it—you did let him go, didn't you?" Sora glared at her and just before he could throw a witty comeback, the dining halls opened with a loud creak and a silver-haired boy with pale-blue eyes covered in blood calmly walked in, not even noticing the bewildered looks and bloody foot-steps he left behind.

When he got over to the area of the long table where Sora and Kairi are, he sat down; leaning back in his chair and supporting his feet on the table. "Hey guys," They both blinked before they quietly greeting him. "Hey Riku…" Riku smiled and waved a blood-covered hand. "You'll never guess what made half the Lycans and Vampires fight over for nothing?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "What?" "A cute blonde kid about as tall as Sora—man that was a freaking riot!" Riku said with a bit of a laugh and Kairi smiled at Sora. "Sound like a certain someone Sora let get away…" Sora blushed and Kairi decided to question Riku's crimson soaked clothes. "Um, Riku, you do realize—" "I'm covered in blood?" Riku interrupted and grinned widely. "Well that's a long story! See I was looking for some food when a guy came out of a bar and I decided to eat him!" Sora and Kairi groaned. "He ate a drunkard…"

Riku was, how you'd say, a bit hyper active when he was drunk… but if he actually tasted blood with alcohol in it as a Lycan, he would totally go on a riot until the sun came up and he came home. Eventually—more or so hopefully—he would fall asleep and wake up as if nothing happened. The silver haired boy called over to a few rows down. "Hey! Hey Maxwell!" A boy with brown hair and dark red eyes with a dragon tattoo on his cheek looked up. "Yeah?" Riku grinned again before shouting "No!" The brunette smacked his fore head. "Ow! Son of a bitch—!" The boy had an obsession-compulsion disorder—every time you say no he'd hit his forehead. The silver haired teen laughed extremely hard before stopping for a minute. "…Riku?" Sora asked and suddenly Riku feel back in his chair and it hit the floor with a loud thump.

'It's about time he dozed off…' Kairi thought with a sigh; taking care of Riku when he was drunk was like trying to get a sugar-high two year old to go to bed.

Maxwell walked over to him to inspect the he wasn't dead. "Do you want me to take him to bed?" He asked ad Sora nodded. "Please?" Maxwell picked Riku up by the right to help him out of the room when Kairi rushed to the other side and supported his left. "I'll help," She said sweetly and Maxwell nodded. "Thanks." They both walked out of the dining hall with Riku literally dragging along and Sora slumped in his chair. "Now what…?"

Hearing a loud grumble emit from his stomach, the brunette sigh and rubbed his temples. "Fuck… Well, guess I'm stuck here with some blood that tastes like that came out of a woman's…" Sora was cut off as his stomach growled again, telling him to get on with it and Sora grumbled; reaching for a bottle of blood nearest to him, he didn't even bother to pour it into a glass and drank it out of the bottle.

Just then, a man with dark pink hair and gold eyes passed him and flicked his head. "Manners, Sora." The brunette sneered and then spat at him, "You'd be guzzling down this craptastic excuse for blood too if you missed dinner, _Xavier_!" Sora said his name in a mocking tone, earning a snort from the older man. 'Fucking perfectionist…' Sora said before taking another gulp of the red liquid. 'Ah _MAN_… this stuff tastes like shit…!'

-+-

For Roxas, morning barley came at all; the clouds never cleared so you could see the sun, nor did it even peek through a few cracks—its essence just lingered in the sky like a clear-coat of nail-polish over the main color… it only made it shinier. But the more Roxas started to grasp consciousness; the more his thoughts came back t the brunette he met the night before. The blonde tried to drive away the thoughts but never really succeeded. In time, he finally rose up in his bed with a large stretch and a yawn.

Roxas sighed and checked the digital clock on the nightstand close to him. 'Ten o

Clock… I only got five hours of sleep…' Roxas was about to collapse back in bed when his stomach told him otherwise. "Mm… I need something to eat…" Roxas slid his legs over the side of his bed before rising up and rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. A few voices could be heard a few yards away and Roxas chuckled lightly. 'Demyx and Axel are fighting over breakfast again…' He walked out of the room and into the kitchen witch was right next to the entrance hall that he arrived in that night—er, morning—to see Demyx making some eggs and bacon while arguing to Axel. "Oh come ON Demyx! Let me help!" "No, you might burn down the apartment! Now please get me some milk!" Axel grumbled something before looking over to Roxas. "Oh hey, Roxas' awake!" Demyx leaned back to see the other blonde and smiled. "Morning Roxas!"

"Morning you guys," Roxas said with a small smile. "It's about time you woke up." Roxas looked over to the small table that sat behind the kitchen to see a girl with paper-blonde hair and soft blue eyes drinking tea. Roxas laughed a bit and smiled at her. "Yeah, I had a long night last night." The girl nodded and patted a spot next to her. "Come sit." Roxas walked over to her and sat in the chair. "Thanks Namine." Namine patted him on the back in reply. "Y'know," Demyx started, flipping a piece of bacon before continuing. "We _were_ gonna serve you breakfast in bed but you beat us to it!" Roxas' stomach grumbled again and Roxas sighed. "I guess I couldn't wait."

After a few more minutes, Demyx proudly sat the bacon and eggs on the table and Axel followed by setting the milk next to it. "Thanks you guys." Roxas said with another warm smile before taking his fork and knife and started to cut the meal. About halfway into the meal and short conversations shared Namine tapped Roxas' shoulder lightly. "Hey Roxas," Roxas took a quick swig of milk to wash down his food before replying. "Yeah?" "Axel and Demyx said you got in late… where were you?" Axel chimed in. "Yeah, you said you'd tell us." Roxas thought for a moment and suddenly the nights event flooded back to him; the walk home, the Lycans, the vampires, running into Sora… 'Sora…' Roxas repeated in his mind and Demyx leaned over the table a bit. "…Demyx?" The dirty-blonde was inspecting Roxas' neck and it made the boy blush. "…Hickey." Namine and Axel immediately turned their attention to Roxas' neck as well before repeating Demyx's words. "Hickey." Roxas' face flushed and his hand flew to his neck.

"Oooh, Roxas has a boyfriend!!" Demyx joked and Roxas whispered. "An undead one…" "What?" Axel asked and Roxas redirected him. "The gun! I lost the gun when I came home, that's why I was late!" Axel groaned. "_Fuck_… now we have to go ALL the way back and explain why we lost it and then come ALL the way back! Dammit!" Demyx, Axel and Namine needed the gun for a certain reason but didn't tell Roxas why; they just asked him to do a favor. "Yeah, but that doesn't answer who gave Roxas his hickey." Namine giggled and Roxas glared at her. "Yeah, tell us who gave it to you!" Demyx said and Roxas sighed.

"The same reason I lost the gun…" Roxas said softly and the whole room went silent.

"IT WAS A PERVERT! A PERV JUMPED YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT DIDN'T HE!?!" Demyx yelled, getting up from the table and slammed his hands on the table. Axel grabbed the bottom of the dirty-blondes shirt and yanked him back down into his seat. "No, the gun had ultra-violet bullets in it… it had to have been…" Namine cut him off. "A vampire…!" They all looked at Roxas and the blonde nervously laughed before taking a sip of his now warm milk and slumping down in his chair. "Surprise?"

-+-

MHC: Sorry for the short chapter; I'm trying to go to bed early tonight, ne.

Sora: Yes! My hunger is satisfied! (starts chugging the bottled blood)

Riku/Kairi: Chug, chug, chug!!

MHC: In the next chapter, Axel, Demyx and Namine explain their job to Roxas, ne!

Namine: Read and review nicely or I'll… pour… hot tea on you? 00;


	4. Dinner Plans

MHC: Tonight, my all-nighters stop, ne!

Axel: Let the madness begin!

Demyx: Enjoy!

-+-

"So, a _vampire_ molested you." Demyx said, tapping a finger on his chin and Axel gave him a playful shove on the shoulder. "Focus please, Demyx." "But why are you guys so interested in it? And what's this 'ultra-violet bullet' you're talking about??" Roxas said a bit sternly; he was getting tired of his friends keeping secrets from him—especially ones that could keep that perverted vampire away from him. Axel sighed and put up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay you caught us; guess we have to come clean you guys. Namine, please start." The girl nodded and turned to Roxas.

"Roxas, we're—" "Vampire hunters." Roxas cut her off. "Yeah, I know. Can we skip the formalities please?" Namine sighed. "That's not even the half of it…" This immediately caught Roxas' attention and Namine continued. "My parents were killed in a present-day slaughter of vampires and Lycans when I was six, that's when I met Axel—his grandparents belonged to a guild that hunted down the creatures and killed them. Unfortunately, Axel was and orphan as well." Axel nodded and picked up for her. "My mother died when I was born and my father committed suicide only weeks before I met Namine. That's when we came along Demyx, his parents were divorced and he ran away from home—he almost got killed by a Lycan and luckily for him I was handy with a crowbar." Axel said with a chuckle and Demyx kissed his cheek. "I still owe you my gratitude." The pyro and dirty blonde were about to kiss when Namine cleared her throat and the two pulled away with a blush.

Namine put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, pulling his attention over to her. "You know how your brother runs a shop on the other side of town?" Roxas nodded. "He was the one who supplied us with the weapons in disguise—he's a hunter too." The blonde's eyes widened and he averted his gaze. "But… he never told me…" Demyx hung his head a bit. "He didn't want to get you to get involved and that's why we kept it a secret." Axel spoke up. "We're sorry Roxas. Can you forgive us?" The blonde stayed silent before a devious smirk spread across his lips.

"We'll… give me one of those guns and we'll talk…"

-+-

The brunette rose out of his bed with a large yawn, exposing his fangs and scratched the back of his head. "Ah… that was a nice sleep…" He hopped out of his bed and was about to get dressed but then stopped for a moment; feeling paranoia wash over his body as he slowly turned his head to look at his bed. '…Nothing…' Sora sighed in relief—sometimes if he wasn't fully conscious or if he drank too much of that alcohol induced blood he would take someone to bed. The brunette got dressed into a loose fitting red shirt, baggy grey camouflage pants and the usual black leather trench-coat. Sora stretched again before checking his alarm clock that sat on a nearby desk. '4 PM… 3 hours to sundown…' The brunette cracked his neck before opening the mahogany doors that led into the long hallway.

He stepped into the hallway and started to walk down to were he approached the stairs. A few giggles were heard and Sora rolled his eyes. 'Oh no…' A girl with blood-red hair and blood-red eyes approached him. "Good afternoon, Sora," She said with a smile and Sora grumbled. "You too Rayne." The brunette continued to walk down the hall and Rayne continued to follow. "You seem tense… maybe you'd like something to help you relax…?" She said seductively and winked at him. Sora was about to tell her off when a better idea struck his mind. "I never thought you'd ask—that's the whole reason I'm going to have some 'fun' tonight with a certain someone…" Rayne's eyes lit up and Sora stopped for a moment. "It's a shame it's not going to be you." The girls hand flew to her check as if she had just been slapped and her jaw-dropped.

Sora could already tell what her expression was and he smiled as he continued down the hallway; leaving a shocked Rayne behind. "Th-there's no need to be rude!" She said with a squeak in her voice and Sora called back to her. "Get used to it." With an irritated 'Hmph!' she turned on her heel and stomped down the opposite end of the hallway. 'I'll die twice before I fuck her again…' He snorted. 'But then again… I'm already dead.' He continued down the hall and finally made it to the stairs.

He started to descend down the crescent-shaped staircase into the main hall were dozens of Covenant members dressed in fancy clothing sat drinking blood and smoking cigarettes; being the snooty aristocrats they are. Sora was at the last few steps when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Hey Sora!" Said brunette looked down to see Kairi dash up to him with a smile. "Oh, hey Kairi." Sora said with a smile back. "It's good to see you're awake early." Sora glanced behind Kairi to see his Lycan friend dressed in clean clothes free of blood. The brunette smirked a bit. "Same here. Oh and Riku, you've got a little smudge of blood right there…" Sora said gesturing towards his face and Riku blushed before glaring at the brunette; making said vampire chuckle. "I'm just kidding, buddy."

"So," Kairi cut in and smiled. "When do we get to meet 'the one that got away'?" Sora thought for a moment. "He was heading over to the west side of town when I found him… He was probably coming back from the east side of town…" "What condition was he in?" Kairi asked and Sora tapped his chin while averting his gaze to above him. "I'd say… maybe three hours walking, and twenty minutes running… and looked like he took multiple breaks." They all started to calculate this when a voice spoke up. "He walked 125 blocks east and returned 138 blocks later—he went straight taking only two lefts and a right." They looked over the staircases railing to see a man with lilac hair and honey-gold eyes sipping tea. "Shiito, it's rude to eavesdrop." Riku said a bit sarcastically and Shiito smiled. "Well I helped didn't I?" Kairi smiled at him. "Thank you Shiito-san." The man took another sip of tea before holding up his hand in response.

"Kairi, can we get a map?" The whine haired girl nodded and pointed to a wall; a grey-ish see through map faded up and she started to draw out a route with her finger. "So 125 blocks east, two lefts… a right… There." She finally stopped to a secluded area in witch most hobos and gangsters hung out at. "A rat hole?" Riku asked and Kairi shook her head. "It was formerly a rat hole, but then a few weapon dealers cleared it out and claimed it as their own." Sora's eyes widened a bit. 'So _that's_ were he got that gun…!' His memories replayed the night's events and remembered Roxas dropped the gun that he attempted to shoot Sora with. 'He'll probably go back for another one…'

"Guys," The Lycan and witch looked at their vampire friend. "How would you feel about going on a little mission?"

-+-

Roxas, Namine Axel and Demyx left the apartment home and fanned out onto the street. "Tell me again why you're coming with me?" The blonde asked the red-headed pyro and received a smile. "We don't want you getting caught by your little friend again now do we? Besides; we need a lot more guns than one person can carry." Roxas sighed but then nodded an okay before starting to journey down the street with his friends following.

About 2 hours later, the group was about 10 minutes away from the weapon shop that lurked in the city's slums. 'Well, it didn't take as long as last time…' The blonde thought a bit nervously; nothing bad happened yet, but Roxas couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed.

He didn't know how right he was.

A few rooftops over, lurking in the shadows, a certain brunette and his friends were about ready for an ambush. "So that's him?" Kairi asked Sora, quietly and the vampire nodded. "Yep." Riku raised an eyebrow but kept a straight face. "I remember… he's the one who caused the huge fuss yesterday." Sora smiled. "Cute, isn't he?" Riku chuckled lightly but Kairi stayed silent for her attention was on the blonde girl that stood behind him; her eyes scanned over the girl's pale body with a hint of lust in them. "I have a feeling Sora's not the only one who's going to be enjoying himself tonight…" Sora looked over at Kairi and then followed her gaze and then gave her an enthusiastic look. "Ah, is our dear Kairi having sexual fantasies already?" Kairi smiled at him before licking her fangs a bit. "And you know it." The brunette was a bit taken aback by this; sure he would see Kairi give one or two girls and guys a dirty look before, but _never_ has he felt such a strong lust and need directed to one subject before…

Meanwhile, Namine felt as if someone was craving her badly as she felt a pair of needing eyes burn her body slightly.

Sora looked down at the subjects with a smirk. "Let's raise some Hell."

-+-

MHC: And I leave you with yet another cliff-hanger, ne!

Demyx: …I don't get it…

MHC: It all makes sense once you put the pieces together and give it a long hard look, ne.

Demyx: (thinks) Ohhh, I get it now!

Kairi: Read and Review nicely or else!

MHC: I'm running out of threats… XD


	5. Raising Hell

MHC: Sorry it took me so long to update—I went on vacation, ne.

Sora: Oooh, where'd you go???

MHC: Cabo San Lucas, Mexico! I really liked it, ne!

Roxas: May we please get this over with?

MHC: Fine, enjoy!

---+--- means flashback

-+-

He could feel it.

Someone, or some_thing_, was following them… But he didn't know what…

Roxas sighed and raked his fingers through his blonde spikes before looking worriedly up into the darkened skies. His thoughts replayed the morning's events and everything his roommates had showed him.

---+---

_Namine, Axel and Demyx exchanged glances. "Roxas…" Demyx said quietly but was cut off. "I don't wanna hear it! Like it or not, I'm going to join your little 'club'." Roxas ran his fingers over the love-bites and hickeys that resided on his skin. "So I can get rid of that fucker…" Roxas' voice was suddenly flooded with playful sadism and this made Axel chuckle._

"_The more the merrier," "More like 'bloodier'…" Demyx said under his breath and Axel pointed to a wall. "Namine." The blonde nodded and got up, approaching a wall that had a few smudges from what looked like charcoal. 'What's that…?" Roxas wondered as Namine pressed her hand against the charcoal marks._

_Roxas gasped when he saw a door sized part of the wall pull itself in and a large rotting curtain was revealed. Roxas raised his eyebrow. "A curtain? It's a curtain." Namine smiled and gestured Roxas over. The blonde looked back at his other companions who made shooing gestures and he shrugged. Roxas got up from his seat and quickly walked over to be were Namine was standing._

_She had her hand gripping onto the curtain and waited for Roxas. When he finally arrived, she smiled again and pulled back the rotting curtain._

"_Whoa…" Roxas said as his eyes widened in awe._

_Before him were dozens of different styled handguns, shotguns, knives and anything else you'd find in a weapon shop. Roxas started to smile like a four year-old on Christmas morning and started to reach for some of them. "Careful," Axel's voice sounded from behind him and the blonde turned around. "Some are sharp," The red-head said a bit playfully and Roxas flashed him a smile. "Perfect."_

---+---

Roxas sighed again before stuffing his hands into his pockets. He glanced around in attempt to figure out were they were and if they were close to their destination. While in mid search, his eyes caught the sight of Namine who looked worried as her soft blue eyes were nervously scanning the area. "Namine?" She visibly flinched when she heard Roxas' voice cut through her train of thought. "Wha… Y-yes?" She stammered and Roxas gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?" Namine averted her gaze. "I… actually, no; I feel like…" She returned her gaze to the blonde. "I feel like were being watched." Roxas blinked and looked back up into the sky. "Me too… what do you think it is?" Namine shrugged. "I dunno… but… It wants…" Namine trailed off and Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What?" The blond girl shook her head. "N-never mind. I'm probably just a little tired." Roxas blinked again and sighed. 'I hope we get there soon…'

-+-

"Kairi, are you in position?" Sora's voice floated into the ear phone in Kairi's ear. "Yeah," The whine-haired girl's eyes continued to watch Namine with lust glazing them over. "Then begin phase one." Kairi smiled. "It's about time…"

Namine scratched the back of her neck and yawned a bit. 'I hope we go home soon, because I'm so tired…' Her thoughts were interrupted when a soft rustling noise sounded from a nearby ally. 'What was that?' Namine looked over to her male roommates to see that haven't heard it. There was another rustling noise and the blonde girl finally decided to check it out. She quietly approached the dark ally, reaching into her pocket to prepare the knife lying inside of it.

As she got deeper into the ally the noise of something soft being dragged across a wall got louder and louder; driving her to continue on into the mysterious brick cavern.

After a few seconds, she finally stopped at a wall. "Dead end…" She muttered when something caught her eye; a heart was drawn on the wall with a particular red liquid. Namine reached out and touched the drawing to find it wet. "It's fresh…" Examining the tips of her fingers that had a small amount of the liquid, she discovered something she wishes she hadn't. "_Blood_…"

Namine didn't have time to act, let alone think, when two hands clamped over her mouth and pulled her backward and into what seemed to be a dark void. The blonde girl struggled to get free of her captors grasp to get away or at least scream. Unfortunately for her, that's all she could manage.

-+-

A scream shattered the barrier of silence into millions of pieces as all three boys were ripped from their thoughts. Roxas looked behind himself to see Namine was gone and his face went pale. "Namine…?" The blonde asked under his breath and Axel snarled. "Shit! Something got her…!" Demyx pulled a hand gun from his pocket and started to load it. "We have to keep moving." Axel nodded and the two started to run in the direction of their destination. Roxas, on the other hand, just stood and stared dumbfounded at the spot were Namine had been standing moments ago. Axel stopped to look back at Roxas and ran back in the direction of him. "Axel?" Demyx asked as he stopped a few feet away.

The pyro ran up to the blonde boy and shook his shoulder. "C'mon man! We need to get to safety!"

"_**NO**_." Roxas voice was deep and menacing witch made Axel shudder.

"I'm going to kill them… every single one of them… Even if I have to die too…" The blonde pulled out two guns and started to quickly load them. "Roxas…" Axel started but was cut off when he heard a yell from behind them. "Let me go, dammit!!"

The red-head whipped around and his emerald green eyes widened in shock; Demyx was being held up by the collar of his shirt. The person holding him was about the same age as Demyx, give or take a year, and had silver hair with pale blue eyes and looked at Axel with a bored expression. Axel gritted his teeth and glared daggers at him. "You mother…!" The boy smirked before violently throwing Demyx into a nearby wall—earning a loud cry.

"Demyx!" Axel cried out as he rushed to his lover's side. Roxas glared before he raised the gun, pulled the trigger and screamed. He didn't care if he missed multiple times or if he got a good shot; he just wanted to kill them! The boy sprinted toward a dumpster and dove behind it; but Roxas continued to shoot. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _FUCK_!!!" Roxas yelled as the ammunition in his gun drained with unbelievable speed. The blonde pulled the trigger again and—

_Click_. Roxas looked confusedly at the gun and pulled the trigger again but all he hard was a click. The blond quickly searched his pockets for ammo, but something tackled him and pinned him onto a wall; making Roxas gasp. His crystalline blue eyes peeked open to meet _his_. "You…!" Roxas breathed and the vampire smiled. "_Me_…"

-+-

Meanwhile, a few blocks away from the destination Namine was kidnapped, a dark portal opened and the blonde girl fell out and onto her knees breathing heavily. 'So that's what the darkness feels like…' She folded her arms over her chest and gripped her shoulders, shivering. The dark pathway she had just came out of was deep, dark and suffocating—like falling millions of feet under the ocean and letting the water-pressure crush you.

"Sorry for the scare," Kairi's gentle voice rang out from inside the portal. Namine looked behind her to see the whine-haired girl step out and snap her fingers; making the portal disappear instantly. "I didn't mean to—" "Who are you!?" Namine snapped as she helplessly scooted away. "Why are you after me?! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Namine cried out, felling tears well up in her eyes and threaten to drip down her face. Kairi sighed. 'Now I know how Sora feels…'

"Answer me!!" Namine yelled and Kairi leaned foreword. "It's okay," Namine's eyes widened, "I don't want to hurt you." Namine sniffled before wiping her eyes. "Then… Why did you kidnap me and bring me here?" Kairi smiled. "Well, if I asked you'd probably say no, so I had to take you by force!" She said play fully and the blonde girl blinked. "I'm Kairi," The whine-haired girl held out her hand and Namine smiled softly before taking it and letting the other girl help lift her up. "I'm Namine."

"Pleased to meet you, Namine! Now please," Kairi gestured to a nearby crate. "Have a seat." Namine smiled brightly and sat down on the crate while Kairi seated herself on another crate across from her. "So, Kairi," Namine started, leaning over slightly. "Tell me about yourself."

-+-

Axel was holding Demyx in his arms, desperately trying to find a pulse; scanning over his neck with two fingers for a heartbeat. 'Please be alive, please be alive…' Axel repeated in his head when he felt something—a small throb was beating rhythmically through the boy's skin. He was alive! Axel sighed loudly in relief as he watched Demyx's chest rise and fall. "Thank god…!"

There was a loud noise, like something hitting a wall, and the pyro turned around to see Roxas against a wall with a brunette on top of him. "Roxas!" Axel called, setting Demyx down softly. The red-head got up and was about to break into a full sprint when something grabbed the hood of his jacket, making him immediately stop and almost fall backwards. "What the—?!" Axel looked behind himself to see the silver-haired boy that threw Demyx holding his hood with a smug look on his face.

The boy raised his pointer finger into the air and shook it. "Uh-uh-uh… My friend here is trying to get a snack so if you don't mind…" Axel felt something poke his neck and everything got blurry. "…Take a nap." Axel's eyes started to close as he drifted into a deep sleep. "D… dammit…" The pyro mumbled before totally collapsing.

"Axel…!" Roxas gasped and the silver-haired boy pulled Axel over to be next to Demyx before smiling. "Good night."

"Thanks Riku." The brunette said, never taking his gaze off Roxas. "No problem, but please hurry, Sora…" Riku said, checking the streets for any other people who might pass by. Sora glanced behind himself to see Riku standing in the middle of the street, his legs spread out, a hand on his hip and another over his eyes looking around contently. The brunette chuckled slightly. 'Riku's being quite enthusiastic this evening…' "Sure thing, buddy."

'Now's my chance…!' Roxas thought; reaching into his pocket and searching around until his finger grazed against the edge of something metal, making Roxas mentally smirk. Sora turned back to Roxas and smiled. "Now… where were we…?" The brunette leaned foreword and pressed his lips softly against Roxas'. 'Now _there's_ something I don't miss…' Roxas thought, sarcastically before rolling his eyes. The blonde took out the object he was holding onto and thrusted it foreword.

There was a loud slice noise and Sora's eyes widened; making Roxas smirk. The brunette looked down at a not-so pretty sight—a pocket knife was shoved into Sora's stomach just above his belly-button and some blood started to trickle down from it. He looked at Roxas with a horrid expression and this made the blonde's smirk grow wider. "Who's your bitch now you asshole?" He asked with a bit of enthusiasm. Riku turned around and gasped. "Sora?!" The brunette looked like he saw a ghost, but then a grin graced over his lips; the same went for Riku.

Sora slowly reached down to the knife and grasped it softly before yanking it out roughly; making a few drops of blood land on Roxas; making the blonde's eyes widen in shock and his smirk fade. The brunette flashed Roxas the knife with had blood all over the metal part of it. "If I should recall," He started before tossing the blade behind himself, earning a clang as it made contact with the concrete. "You were."

"Did you think you could kill him _that_ easily?" Riku asked with a chuckle and Roxas growled before flipping him off.

Sora pressed his lips against Roxas', making the blonde moan in protest. Sora used this opportunity to slide in his tongue and search Roxas' mouth. The blonde found himself loosing control of his free will as his arms wrapped around the brunette's neck, pulling him closer. Sora smiled against the kiss and started to slide his hands up the other boy's shirt.

Riku smiled a bit as he watched his friend make-out with the mortal he was close to killing. 'Man, someone's getting laid tonight…' Riku thought and snickered to himself. 'Maybe I should take the mortal for a spin…' The Lycan's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a groan from behind himself. Turning around, he saw the boy's he had not-to recently knocked out were starting to stir and awaken. "Uh… Sora…" Riku started and Sora broke the kiss for a moment. "Can't you see I'm busy??" Sora asked dryly, looking behind himself to see Axel and Demyx stirring awake. "Oh. Dammit…!" Sora cursed under his breath before looking back at Roxas. "Well Roxas, are you in for a little sleep over?" "What!" Riku yelled from behind and Roxas was about to protest when Sora slipped his hand behind the blonde's neck. "No time to talk," The brunette pressed down firmly onto Roxas' pressure point; making the blonde's eyes widen but then drift closed as he collapsed into the vampire's arms.

Sora lifted Roxas into his arms bridal style and looked over to Riku. "Let's go." The Lycan nodded and they both jumped extremely high in the air before landing on a rooftop; beginning their short journey home.

-+-

"So, Kairi… You're half vampire half spell caster?" Namine asked while tapping her chin and Kairi nodded. "More like quarter vampire, but that's pretty much right." Namine smiled and started to get eager. "May I see a demonstration of your powers?? Pleaseeee???" Kairi giggled. "Of course! Let's see here…" Kairi slowly brought her hands together before gripping them into fists and making a gesture like she was snapping a twig.

Namine flinched and arched her back slightly when she felt something behind her shift and her upper-torso loosen by a lot. "…You undid my bra…!" Namine whispered as her jaw dropped slightly. Kairi smiled slyly "But that's not all…" She made another hand gesture like peeling something over and Namine felt a tug, but this time it was over her shoulders. The blonde looked at her shoulder to see the strap of her bra slip out from under her shirt as did with the other one. Namine's face flushed a bright red.

"And now for the finale!" Kairi said cheerfully and snapped her fingers. Namine, against her own free will, had her arms lifted before her bra expertly slipped off in a pinch and floated toward Kairi who took no time in catching it. Namine's face reddened even darker as Kairi started to inspect it. "Victoria's Secret… Very nice…" Kairi looked at Namine's skirt and then at the blonde herself. "Shall we try your panties next…?" She asked seductively and Namine sat dumbfounded before smiling. "Please… Go ahead."

Kairi smiled and was about to make a motion when the ear-phone make a static noise and Sora's voice came on. "Kairi, we need to go… _NOW._" 'Sora sounds rushed… is something wrong?' Kairi thought before placing a finger on the device and talking into it. "Gimme a minute, I need to…" "NOW!!!" Riku's voice boomed over the speaker and Kairi cringed before she sighed. "Fine. I'll be right there." She took her finger off the earphone and looked back at Namine who looked confused.

"I need to go. I'm sorry," Kairi declared sadly, and Namine smiled softly. "It's okay, I understand." The whine-haired girl got up but paused for a minute. "…What is it?" Kairi looked at Namine and smiled. "Do you have a knife of anything sharp?" The blonde nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the long forgotten knife and handed it to Kairi.

The immortal cut her thumb and turned to a wall. Namine leaned to the side to see what Kairi was doing and just then the girl turned around. "Done!" She pointed to a large heart on the wall and Namine raised an eyebrow. "A heart?" Kairi nodded. "So we can come and see each other whenever we want! Well, most likely at night since I'm part vampire…" Namine blinked. "Ohhh, I see… but how can I tell witch alley to go to? You drew an identical heart on the one we were in before." Kairi thought for a second before turning around and doodling something else. After a few seconds, she stepped aside and smiled. "There!"

Inside the heart were the letters K and N with a plus sign in the middle so it read K+N. Namine blushed because the initials meant "Kairi and Namine"; like a young love thing people write on trees.

Two shadows dashed over the roof and stopped, making both girls look up. "Oops, time to go," Kairi pointed a finger up at the shadows. "Meet me here tomorrow at night-fall." Namine nodded and smiled. "It's a date." She paused and a bright pink flushed over her cheeks. "Er… I mean… Deal! It's a deal! Why would we go on a date when we just met? Uh, not saying that I wouldn't date you…!" Kairi jumped up to Namine and kissed her cheek; making the blonde's blush get darker. "You're cute when you're confused." Kairi backed away a few steps before waving. "Bye!" In a puff of smoke, she was gone and in another puff, on the roof with the other shadows and they dashed off.

"Bye…" Namine whispered, bringing one of her hands up but not making an attempt to wave. She brought her hand to her cheek, feeling the spot were Kairi kissed her and blushed a bit more. Then, something registered in her head:

"She didn't give me back my bra…!"

-+-

MHC: Wow, that's the longest chapter I've written so far, ne…!

Sora: Nice job!

Roxas: Yep!

Kairi: Please read and review nicely or I'll steal _YOUR_ bra and panties, too!

Namine: And if you're a boy, we'll steal your boxers instead!


	6. Off Into the Night

MHC: Welcome back, ne!

Sora: Shall we celebrate your demise? grins

Roxas: punches Sora's arm Don't be rude! They're here to read, not be your dinner!

Sora: Aw man…

MHC: Enjoy!

-+-

"It took you long enough," Riku snorted as Kairi leapt from the alley and onto the rooftop and landed in between her friends. "Shut up." She retorted playfully and smacked his shoulder. "Let's just go already!" Sora snapped at the two and they both blinked at him. "Yeesh, what crawled up his ass?" Kairi whispered and Riku scratched the back of his neck. "Well… Let's just say Sora didn't wanna leave empty handed…" Kairi raised an eyebrow before peering over Sora's shoulder; he had his back to her so she couldn't see what he was holding.

"C'mon." Sora said dryly and before Kairi got a good look at what he was holding, the brunette ran off; jumping onto a nearby building.

Kairi huffed and Riku walked in front of her. "We better go," The whine-haired girl nodded and they both followed the vampire.

-+-

Emerald green eyes opened to a damp and empty concrete road, the streetlights flickering slightly because its lack of electricity. The red head groaned while rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened…?" A groggy moan sounded from next to him and he turned over. "Demyx!" Axel gasped and forced his still tired body to get up and go over to the musician. "Axel…?" Demyx whispered and sat up before crying out in pain and grasped the back of his head.

"Demyx, are you alright?" Axel panted before looking his lover over for any wounds. "Y-yeah, I think so…" Demyx tried to move his head to look at Axel but his headache told him otherwise. "Ow… fuck…" Axel brought the dirty blonde into his arms and sighed loudly. "Thank god you're alright…!" The musician smiled and buried his face into the other's chest, yawning. "Don't know how I got this headache though…" Demyx mumbled and Axel's eyes widened while his thoughts instantly replayed the nights horrid events.

"Roxas…" The red head mumbled and Demyx looked around. "I don't see him." He paused before gasping. "Where's Roxas?!" "I don't know…" Axel said under his breath and looked at Demyx. "Demyx, what do you remember before you passed out?"

The dirty-blonde thought for a moment. "We were walking to get some guns, then I heard that scream and started loading my gun, we ran but Roxas didn't so you went back to get him, and I was grabbed by that kid, then he threw me and then…" Demyx looked up to Axel. "…nothing." The pyro sighed. "That's right… Namine was…" "Namine!" Demyx gasped, his attention turned away from the pyro. "Yes, Namine got captured and—" "No! Not that; it's Namine!" Demyx pointed over to an entrance to an alley that was about 5 blocks away from were they were. Axel looked closely and gasped—Namine was standing at the entrance!

"Namine!!" They both yelled and the girl's attention turned towards them; making a smile grace her pale lips. "Axel, Demyx!" She called and raced toward them, and they both stood up. When she was within arms reach, they both hugged her tightly and she giggled. "I wasn't gone that long!" Namine joked. "We thought you were killed…!" Demyx cried out; tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Demyx, you know I wouldn't go out without a fight." Namine reassured him and the dirty blonde sniffed before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"So what happened to you?" Axel asked and Namine flinched. 'What can I do? I don't wanna tell them I associated with an immortal on my own free will…!' "I… heard a rustling noise in an alley, and when I went to check it out something jumped me… I must've gotten knocked out." Namine rubbed the back of her neck and averted her gaze—she never lied to Demyx and Axel; but she didn't want them to go after Kairi because of a chat… and a missing bra. Axel chuckled a bit. "Hey, it's alright… same thing happened to us." Namine smiled before taking a deep breath. "Okay…"

The blonde girl noticed something was off… 'Hey… Wait a second.' "Where's Roxas?" Demyx and Axel both paused. "Well…" Demyx started and then gestured over to Axel with a smile. "Go ahead, love—tell her!" Axel's eye twitched and he sighed. "Well, we heard you scream, Roxas was stunned and we started to run but he didn't follow so I went back to get him and I heard Demyx yell and some random kid knocked him out, I went over to him, Roxas got _really _pissed and started shooting the kid, he ran out of ammo and next thing I know; another kid has him up against a wall and when I went to rescue him I got knocked out. Then we woke up and he was gone. Got it memorized?" Namine tapped her chin; a look that showed her deep in thought spread across her features. "That only means…" All three of them thought for a moment before gasping.

"He must've been kidnapped!!!"

-+-

Kairi pushed off from a roof-top's gutter with extreme pressure to help pick her speed up. 'What on earth is Sora holding??' The whine-haired girl was determined to figure it out, but Sora was making it challenging for her to catch up. "Need a hint?" Riku chuckled and Kairi glanced at him before shrugging. "Fine with me." Riku smiled before whispering "His little _play mate_." And Kairi's eyes widened.

"SORA!!!!" She shrieked, making Riku flinch and the brunette come to a screeching halt. He turned around, exposing his said… 'Play mate'. "What?? We don't have a lot of time, Kairi." The whine-haired girl's breath caught in her throat and she scanned the young blonde over—his features were pale and feminine with the slightest hint of gravel and bruising around the back of his arms; most likely from being thrown on a wall or the ground. 'He… he's even more beautiful up-close…!' She thought without even noticing the fact her eyes were widened and mouth agape. Sora tapped his foot in impatience. "Well?"

Kairi shook her head and took a deep breath. "One; why are we in such a hurry? And two… what the HELL is wrong with you?!" Sora shrugged and kept his expression calm. "One, if were not back by sunset people will get suspicious and I'll answer two with another question: what do you mean exactly?" Kairi sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "Just… please tell me why were taking him along." "Can we explain on the way home?" Riku asked a bit rushed and his two companions nodded.

They all continued to leap from roof-top to roof-top. "So," Sora spoke, and the two looked at him. "What exactly were _you_ doing that made you take a long time to leave?" Sora smiled and Kairi smiled back. "I'll tell you if you answer my question." Sora shrugged and took a deep breath but before he could answer, Riku chimed in. "Two words: sick desire." Sora shot him a death glare and Riku smirked. "If I were you, Sora, I'd be sure to lock the door."

Riku and Kairi stopped for a moment before bursting out laughing and a dark red flushed over the brunette's cheeks. "Sh-Shut up you two! And Kairi…" Kairi stopped laughing before clearing her throat and answered. "Yes?" "I answered your damn question, now you answer mine." Kairi tapped her chin. "Well… technically, _Riku_ answered the question, so I still need your side of the… _perverted_ story. And, by the way," As if on cue, the great bells of the clock tower rang their eerie song; telling everyone another hour had passed. "We're screwed up the ass with a butcher knife if we waste anymore time." Riku and Sora blinked. "With a butcher knife…? Ow…" The Lycan shuddered and Sora laughed. "You're so morbid Kairi!"

"You dumbasses—we need to get going!!" Kairi yelled in impatience and Sora looked at the clock tower. "Fuck, she's right! Let's go!!" "Thankfully, we're pretty close." Riku pointed to the outskirts of the city and the mansion sitting on the large hill with tree's scattered around it. "Right, we'll be there in no time."

They all took off once again.

-+-

"Ah, man, Cloud's gonna be so pissed…" Axel mumbled under his breath as he, Namine and Demyx sprinted down the street. "We still need to tell him—he'll know what we'll need to infiltrate the vampires' headquarters." Namine stated and Axel shook his head. "I don't mean at the vampires. I meant at _us_." They all slowed down into a walk before making a turn into a giant marketing street with shops built into the walls that had neon lights shining above them. Carts loaded with ammunition, guns and knives littered the streets.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Demyx asked as they strolled through the former rat-hole; many people calling out to them to buy something. "Well, we _did_ tell Roxas everything Cloud told us not to, and then we brought him along with us only to loose him…" Axel said while counting the many things that considered them screwed.

Namine sighed, "I'm sure if we explain he'll understand,"

They finally made it to the end of the marketing place were a large shop was built into the wall. A bright neon sign that had a white crescent moon and blinking stars dangling on electric strings floated around it. In the center were the words 'Cloud's Weapon Shoppe'—different weapons were cleverly placed as certain letters for an example of the shop's stock. Around the counter-window, different cardboard signs were placed that announced sales. They approached the counter to see someone with pale skin and spiky-blonde hair fumbling through a few boxes.

Axel cleared his throat and the man rummaging through the boxes grunted. "One second! I'll be right with you!" Demyx and Namine giggled to each-other quietly and Axel shook his head—stiffiling a laugh.

"Okay, sorry about that! I just couldn't find—oh! It's you guys!" Namine waved and Axel smiled. "Since when have you been such a pack-rat, Cloud?" Cloud raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "Says the man who's been late three times in a row. What took you guys so long?" Cloud glanced around. "Hey, where's Roxas?" Axel opened his mouth, but closed it, Demyx tapped his chin before averting his gaze and Namine scratched the back of her neck. "Well… that's a very long, complicated story…" Axel said sheepishly before bringing his hands together. Cloud placed one hand on the counter and leaned on it; his expression turning very serious. "I've got time."

All three of them gulped. This was going to be long night…

-+-

MHC: I am SO SORRY this took me so long! I was suddenly out of the vampire mood but I'm back into it now!

Axel: She's a procrastinator. Got it memorized?

Namine: At least she got the chapter done.

MHC: glares at them Anyway, the market place is kind of based off of the shops in Twilight Town from KH2—since they're in the wall with their little convenient window and huge neon signs. And if everyone's starting to get confused with the city and it's lighting; it's supposed to be exactly like The World That Never Was—only no castle, a lot rainier, and instead of a giant building with a TV screen on it, there's a clock tower. (Think of the Big Ben mixed with Twilight Tower)

Demyx: Read and review _NICLEY_ or Cloud will glare at you for an hour!

Riku: The horror!


	7. To Whom It May Concern

MHC: *is writing something on paper* …and give all of my lingerie to Roxas, because Sora will enjoy it the most. Also, all of my DVDs will go to Benjamin Tennyson because he won't stop nagging me about it…

Roxas: What are you doing?

MHC: What? Oh! Nothing… just… making a reminder…

Roxas: You mean a reminder to FINALLY UPDATE THINGS THAT KILL IN THE NIGHT?!?

MHC: *twirls a lock of hair* Hm, yeah, you could say that…

-+-

Roxas awoke with a gasp and sat up from where he was laying. Scanning the area, his eyes wide at the sight surrounding him; a bead of sweat trickled over his cheek and dripped off of his chin onto the icy snow below him.

"No…" he breathed, staring at the wooden sign that seemed to laugh manically in his face.

"_NO!!!_"

Roxas was in South Park, Colorado.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT. Hold up for a second." Roxas, now fully aware of the randomness of the situation, interjected.

Yes?

"Weren't we on our way to the vampire mansion or something in the last chapter?" He shook his head in disbelief. "This doesn't make any sense…"

Well no… unless the place that lay beyond the outskirts of Dusk City is actually _South Park!_

"Dude, I think she's been taking cough syrup again," Sora calmly asserted while he picked his nose with his pinky.

"No, I think it's way worse than that," Roxas replied, "She's not this careless with her writing."

As far as you know, little miss emo.

"…What."

Sora winced, "Ouch. Low blow, Hannah."

Well! Just because you guys don't seem to like South Park all that much, I guess we'll just have to travel to 1191 Jerusalem!

There was a snap, and suddenly Roxas and Sora were standing in the middle of a market place, where merchants advertised their wares, a beggar woman literally kissed their feet in an attempt to get money, and some random-ass preacher was going on about "the Crusade".

"Whoa." The boys said in unison as they gaped at the sight before them.

Somewhere off to the side, a man in a white cloak stared at him. Even with his hood shadowing his face, his expression was obviously saying _what-the-fuck_.

"…can we go now please?" Roxas asked sheepishly.

Jerusalem not doing it for you? How about Liberty City?

In an instant, the old, crumbling, rat infested city about them evolved into a shining new, but still rat infested, modern-day setting. Sora and Roxas stared.

"Holy shit, how does she do that?!" Sora asked, awestruck.

I'm the writer, you stupid-ass dominatrix!

Sora's brow furrowed as his gaze turned to the cracked sidewalks beneath him.

"I thought only Roxas knew about that…"

"Okay, okay, WHY THE HELL ARE WE CONSTANTLY SWITCHING SCENERY?!" Roxas cried, attracting the attention of pedestrians, and not noticing Sora had wandered off.

Simple my young uke—I'm showing you that here, in my writing, I am like a God.

"Okay, yeah I kinda figured that out when you stuck me in South Park. Now what the hell is going on with this chapter?! I though you were supposed to be continuing off of—"

"Hey Roxas," Sora cut his companion off, "Dude, you should see all the types of guns people have! Look, I pick-pocketed this off of a blonde dyke that was walking by," The brunette held out a very fancy looking handgun with a cross dangling from the bottom. There also was the name _Mello_ carved into the barrel.

"Very interesting Sor—_OH MY GOD_ what the fuck is _THAT_?!"

Roxas pointed at the thing dangling precariously from Sora's mouth with a look of pure horror swept across his face.

"What's what?" The brunette asked, completely unknowing of what the hell Roxas was talking about.

"_That!_ That… cancer stick in your mouth!!"

Sora raised his eyebrows in realization and smiled, pulling the cigarette from his lips. "Oh this? I've had this the entire time." He furrowed his brow a bit, "You didn't notice?"

"I—no, I just—" His gaze immediately turned to the sky. "You did this, didn't you?!"

No shit, Sherlock.

"…oh my god, this is fucking _insane_…"

"I'll say I am," Sora grinned and Roxas glared at him.

The blondes gaze never faltered, even as the shrieks of civilians and alarm bells rang as a group of thugs started to rob an electronics store.

Roxas sighed in frustration. "…Can we go back to South Park, please?"

Oh, ho! But wouldn't you rather go to—

"_Just take us back to South Park, god dammit!!_"

(If I were under the age of 10, I would have pissed myself.)

Okay, okay, jeez don't get sand in your vagina…

And back in South Park they were! The sun was shining, and the grass was green. Under the three feet of snow, I mean…

"Oh please God, no musical inserts…" Sora whispered.

"Okay that's it!" Roxas took a deep breath, "_**IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER, I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS KINGDOM HEARTS I WILL KILL YOU WERE YOU STAND!!!**_"

"…You need to stop hanging around Xemnas," Sora commented toward the Kingdom Hearts statement.

Nice one, Sora.

"No! That is _not_ the point here!" Roxas pushed, "You never do this in your chaptered fanfictions! _Ever!_ Maybe in the author's notes before and after the chapter, but not like this! Are you trying to pull an extremely late April Fools joke or something?!" Roxas paused, "…Unless…"

Sora looked up from filing his nails; immediately understanding what the other boy was talking about. "…You don't mean…?"

The two obvious gay lovers—I mean, boys looked at each other in shock. As they shared a long stare of silence, they could hear the shouts of _"You're such a fucking fat-ass!"_ and _"At least I'm a not a Jew!"_ in the distance.

Hesitantly, they both turned toward the sky and asked simultaneously: "You're leading the fans on only to tell them…"

I grinned.

That's right; _**No more Things That Kill in the Night.**_

There was a moment of silence; across the globe, MewHannah-Chan's fans were too shocked to speak—only able to gape at their computer screens with a hand half-way down their pants, hoping for some SoRoku lovin'.

And slowly there erupted a string of cries across the planet:

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

One by one, the fans grabbed ropes, knives, guns and other hazardous items: preparing for a mass suicide. Just as nooses were tightened, safety clicked off, veins ready for the slicing, I stuck out my tongue.

Just kidding.

The fans all fainted in relief.

I would go into detail, but that's all you really need to know.

Though I won't be updating for a REALLY long time. Yeah. That sucks balls.

The fans started to cry.

…you fuckin' pussies.

"No, but I am pounding Roxas' hot, tight ass late at night." Sora said, looking up from his and Roxas' game of Go Fish.

"Fuck you," Roxas seethed; not looking up from his cards. Sora grinned wickedly.

"Say please."

And so I end this fake chapter with a simple apology to my fans that I haven't been active in the Kingdom Hearts fandom, but hopefully I will soon.

"Y'know," Riku, who was standing off to the side of the scene, said to Axel, "I learned something today."

"Oh yeah? And what prey tell is that?"

"Respect your writers, because they write great things inside _and_ outside of their usual fandom," Riku paused, "…and also, never take more than a recommended dose of cough syrup, or else."

"I dunno man, I just had a quarter of a bottle while you said that, and I feel fine."

Riku was about to retort that, when suddenly Axel snapped his fingers and kid in an orange parka standing across the street burst into flames.

"Cool," Axel said with a shit-eating grin while obviously tripping balls.

"Oh my god!" Sora cried, "Axel killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" Roxas added, pointing an accusing finger at said pyro.

"_HEY!_" Came the angry protest of two little boys standing next to Kenny's corpse.

Stopping, I glance around the scene and quietly ask myself:

_Oh God, what am I doing with my life?_

-+-

MHC: Well, I better finish writing my will.

Roxas: 'Kay.

MHC: …you're not even gonna ask why I'm writing a will?

Roxas: No, I fully understand why. I guess your paranoia will come in handy this time around yes?

MHC: Yeah well, I'm sure lots of fans are gonna be pissed…

Roxas: Defiantly. …hey can I have your Spongebob pillow when you die?

MHC: Sure. *writes it down*

Roxas: Reviews would be nice, I guess…

MHC: Well Roxas, it was nice knowing ya. *holds breath and braces for impact*


	8. die Nacht

"Wow, are you fucking kidding me? Seriously?" Cloud sighs angrily; murderous intent flashing in his stoic eyes. "Of all people, it's _you_ that goes and does this. I trust you with one little fucking thing…" pinching his brow, he trails off before sighing again. "You know what, I should just kill you. I should put a bullet between your eyes, or stab you repeatedly—maybe both—and just fucking kill you."

He reaches for a gun placed conveniently on the wooden counter.

"Woah! Hey now," I chuckle nervously, "Let's not get hasty here…"

His lips twist into a scowl as he nonchalantly slides a fully-loaded clip into the 9mm with an agonizingly slow pace. I feel the sweat beading on my forehead as he mutters, "You wrote a will for a reason, _Hannah_."

Shocked to see how serious he is, I manage to choke on my own words. My hopes were he'd be a little more… _tame _in this circumstance. Gulping, I somehow manage to splutter, "Cloud, come on, man… I've got it under control, I've written pretty much everything already—" Hearing the click of the ammunition locking into place, I continue hastily. "All I have to do is explain to everyone else what's going on!"

There's a pause, and I shut my eyes in terror. Cloud is a no-bullshit kind of guy; it's indefinitely a fact he's going to make good with that threat of his. If anything, he should have just stuck a knife in my trachea the second he saw me—fuck knows I deserve it. I drop in and out of hiatus' like some kind of whack-a-mole on amphetamines. Maybe if he knew all the shit I've been putting up with…

My thoughts meander to an abusive ex, failing grades, senior year slowly going down the shitter—

Excuses, excuses… Cloud probably doesn't care. He would probably just say "Dilly dally shilly shally". At least now that I'm on my A-game, I can finish what I started in peace. I feel myself frowning in confusion. What the hell is he doing anyway? How come I'm still alive?

Sneaking a cautious peek, I'm met with the sight of Cloud polishing the gun in silence. Gaping at him slightly, my body starts to relax at the awkward air; the agonizing squeak of the shiny gun is the only thing that moves me to speak in slight annoyance.

"So are you going to—"

"Listen," he interjects while lazily pointing the gun in my direction, gauging me to resume my previous terrified stance. "Just post the story and I _won't_ kill you."

"But what about everyone else?" I open my eyes again only to be met with a horrifyingly blank stare, feeling a sense of imminent doom hovering over me like a thunderstorm brewing in the horizon. Okay, maybe I should just post the chapter now so I don't regret it while I bleed to death from whatever potential wound that's inflicted on me…

As if sensing my silent agreement, he goes back to polishing the weapon with an easy pace; the infernal clean squeak returning to my ears with a vengeance. "I'll tell everyone else, don't worry about that." Before I can respond, as if reading my mind, he says "Don't even submit this yet. Wait until afterwards."

I feel my face twist into a scowl. That doesn't make a whole lot of sense… announcing the new chapter AFTER it's been published? Would that take away from the surprise or help lead people to it? Would people even _want _to read it now? Suddenly my quest for redemption seems petty, considering the loads of fans and followers I've let down. They would probably have the same reaction as Cloud and grab for whatever fatality-causing objects they can reach with a revenge fueled hatred. From the corner of my eye, I see the gun glisten in the moonlight, and watch how eagerly Cloud's finger searches for the trigger…

"Okay," I blurt out, "Okay, I'll do it… and if you don't like it you can point whatever bullet-filled, rusty, or sharp object you want at me, and I'll pick up where I _actually_ left off _here_." Pressing one hand to my heart, and the other over my eye (does Cloud even know what a Pinkie Promise is?), I mutter "I promise."

The tall man pauses in his polishing to eye me carefully. His gaze chills me to the bone, and I feel petrified beneath it—subconsciously making amends with myself just in case he manages to find that trigger.

"Alright." He breaks the silence, and I watch in relief as he places the gun down on the counter with slight chagrin. "Make me proud… or else."

Nodding anxiously, I skitter off to fulfill my promise. As I stalk off toward **the night**, part of me wonders if I should put my dignity on my will; another part hopes that I don't have to.

At least, not yet…


End file.
